


Day 28: Roleplay

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: “Please, sir. More. I want you sir,”A dabble in dom/sub + teacher/student roleplay





	Day 28: Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all thought I was done with Trans Smut!?

“I’m sorry,” Tony whined.

“Again,” Steve slapped Tony’s exposed ass again.

“I’m [*slap*] sorry [*slap*],” Tony cried out.

Steve’s tie hung loose around his neck, the top buttons of his collar were open and exposed the dip of his collarbone. He had tony positioned up on his drafting desk, hands gripping the edge tight enough that his knuckles were white.

Tony’s pants were bunched around his ankles but he was still wearing his own white dress shirt and cardigan, the tie had been swivelled backwards and Steve gripped the fabric tight enough that Tony could feel light pressure on his throat.

“Please sir, no more,” he whined again.

Steve considered it for a moment before smacking Tony’s ass hard one final time.

“mmm I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson yet,” Steve pulled on Tony’s tie and reached his other hand between Tony’s legs to his dripping cunt, “you’re such a dirty boy, look at this,” he pulled his slick hand way to present to Tony, “so wet already.”

Tony’s tongue lulled out of his mouth and Steve swiped his wet finger across it, relishing in the sound of Tony’s groan.

“ _so dirty._ ” Steve repeated, returning his hand to massage at Tony’s wet groin.

“Please, sir. More. I want you sir,”

“Uh-uh, you’re here because you need to be taught a lesson.”

Steve pulled harder on the tie restricting Tony’s airway for a few seconds, enough that he would be left gasping. Steve loosened the tie again and Tony coughed and gasped for air, Steve’s cock twitched in his pants.

“You’re right sir, teach me.”

Steve’s hands left Tony completely, he could move, turn his head to see where Steve had gone but he didn’t dare peek around which would surely earn him another round of spanking.

He heard something click as a weight hit the floor nearby and the tie was tightened ever so slightly again.

“I want you to tell me what you’ve learned,” Steve readied his cock to enter Tony’s pink cunt, “and you’re not to stop until _I say so.”_ Steve thrust into Tony fully and Tony’s head dropped back, eye’s slipping shut.

Steve tugged on Tony’s tie, “come on now,” he urged.

“I – _ohhh…”_ Steve pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward again, “- wont talk back.”

“ _Again.”_

 _“_ I wont talk back!” Tony screamed.


End file.
